The present invention relates to directory services provided over a network, in particular the Internet.
The Internet is rapidly becoming a resource people turn to for a number of services. In particular, a number of business directory services have been established on the Internet, replacing the traditional business directories distributed by telephone companies. Such business directories allow a user to look up a particular business using the Internet.
In addition, other sites on the Internet provide map services for a variety of purposes. Some sites can simply store a large number of maps which the user can view. Other sites for a particular business or operation will often include a map showing their location. Some of these may provide directions to the location of the business in response to a user input.
In addition to the Internet, maps are now being provided in some cars, using, for example, global positioning satellites to determine a car's location. A user can input a query and receive directions from the user's location to a particular location to which the user wants to drive.